ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragons World the Series/Episodes
List of Dragons World Episodes. The show began on May 2, 2014. The show airs new Episodes every Friday. Season 1 (2014) Series One Episodes #'The World of Dragons': Fire Dragon and 7 of his friends go on a fun adventure. It aired on May 2, 2014. It debuts 89 Dragons including Fire. #'Forest Magic': Magic Dragon, Fire Dragon and Light Dragon get lost and meet Natural Magic Dragon while trying to get back home. It aired on May 9, 2014. This episode features the debut of Natural Magic Dragon. #'Polar & Company': Fire Dragon and the others challange Polar, Cloakwing and Earth Magic Dragon to a soccer game. It aired on May 16, 2014. This episode features the debut of Cloakwing, Polar and Earth Magic Dragon. #'Got Milk?': Fire Dragon had an empty stomach and must get help from Mossy Dragon and Dairy Dragon to get him healthy again. It aired on May 23, 2014. This episode features the debut of Mossy and Dairy Dragon. #'It Takes Two': After discovering that Double-Headed Dragon got stuck in a pipe, Air Dragon, Fire Dragon, Brightwing Dragon and Rhino Dragon must come up with a plan to get them unstuck. It aired on May 30, 2014. This episode features the debut of Brightwing Dragon, Rhino Dragon and Double-Headed Dragon. #'The Big Sleep': Magic thinks that she couldn't get to sleep due to a thunderstorm so that Sunrise helps her. It aired on June 6, 2014. #'Don't Talk to The Cane Dragon': Fire and Magic go to a party in which Cane bullied them. It aired on June 13, 2014. This episode marks the debut of Pegasus Dragon, Subterranean Dragon, Cane Dragon, Kraken Dragon, Ruby Dragon and Tiger Dragon. #'The Egg that Fell from the Sky': Magic Dragon mistaken the egg as her hatchling when it fell from the sky. It aired on June 20, 2014. #'Brush and Seabreeze': Brush Dragon makes friends with Seabreeze. It aired on June 27, 2014. This episode features the debut of Seabreeze Dragon. #'Take A Chance': A leaf storm occurs in the Dragon World. It aired on July 4, 2014 in honor of Independence Day. This episode features the debut of Willow Dragon, Armadillo Dragon and Meadow Dragon. #'A Bunny Encounter': Bunny Dragon comes to the world of Dragons for the 1st time. It aired on July 18, 2014. It marks the debut of Emerald, Featherly, Blue-Winged, Luminescent, Coldfire, Thunderstorm, Bunny and Azure Dragon. #'The Sniffles': Air Dragon gets the sniffles after smelling the flowers. It aired on August 1, 2014. It marks the debut of Oasis, Earthquake, Primordial and Shark Dragon. #'6 Makes a Team': A Swimming contest comes to the world of dragons. It aired on August 15, 2014. This episode marks the debut of Jungle, Jelly, Lace, Sand Storm, Insect-Like and Fireworks Dragon. #'The Galactic Birth': Space Dragon hatches from the egg that Magic Dragon had. Then, She makes the new dragons. It aired on September 12, 2014. This episode marks the debut of Samurai, Chameleon, Crusher and the Space Element Dragons. Category:Episodes